1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image sensor and an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus including a digital camera and a digital video camera which uses an image sensor such as a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor to capture a still image or a moving image is widespread. In the imaging apparatus, a number of pixels of the image sensor has increased to satisfy a demand for image quality of a still image with high definition. On the other hand, demands for rise in continuous shooting speed and frame rate in a moving image also increase.
In order to satisfy both the contradictory demands, a configuration is discussed to arrange a plurality of vertical signal lines in one pixel row (refer to, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-324397). By arranging a plurality of vertical output lines on the similar pixel row, a reading speed from the image sensor can be increased. Further, in order to realize high-speed continuous shooting and a high frame rate of a moving image, in a predetermined shooting mode, a thinning reading operation is generally performed to thin a pixel signal from the image sensor and read the pixel signal.
However, the thinning reading operation has a problem of deterioration in image quality because of occurrence of moire caused by reduction in sampling frequency.